Pour une vie
by Hira.hime
Summary: Je ne suis pas bien douée pour les résumés. One shot sur Ichimaru Gin. spoil chapitre 415-416


Petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

En mémoire de Gin.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour une vie<strong>

Douleur.

Tout son corps exprimait la douleur, les blessures béantes, le réiatsu bien trop important qui pesait sur son corps meurtris.

Oui, Gin souffrait. Il avait mal, il avait bien essayé de bouger, mais il était devenu une épave. Une loque.

Mais la chose qui le faisait encore plus souffrir était de voir sa meilleure amie au dessus de lui en train de pleurer tout en l'appelant. Sa meilleure amie. La seule personne qui comptait plus que tout dans sa vie. Celle pour qui il c'était battu. Celle pour qui il était en train de mourir.

Sa petite sœur adorée. Oui, il l'a considéré comme sa petite sœur. Il voulait la protéger de tout, même de la pluie dans son cœur.

Il avait échoué. Lamentablement. Et elle pleurait, il pouvait sentir les gouttes tomber sur son visage. Comme il s'en voulait.

Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Il ne ressentait déjà plus la douleur. Il n'entendait déjà plus les terribles sanglots de sa Ran-chan. Mais il la voyait encore. Ô terrible torture.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire adieu. Au moins une fois. Et s'excuser encore une fois.

Il ne pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus de souffle dans le corps. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la rassurer, juste lui parler encore une fois, et même pour gouter une dernière fois à son horrible cuisine.

Personne ne viendrais le soigner. Ils étaient tous trop loin. Et on ne soigne pas un traître. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Lentement et surement il arrêterais bientôt de battre.

Alors Gin ferma définitivement les yeux.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie il pria qu'on lui pardonne.

Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait rien. Était il mort ? Il n'en savais rien. Il n'avais pas la force et plus l'envie de rien. Il avait perdu.

Il avait tout perdu.

Tout.

* * *

><p>Combien de temps était il là ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait plus aucune sensation, il ne ressentait plus rien autour de lui. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps.<p>

Juste une sorte de murmure incessant autour de lui.

Il était peut être…à la 4ème division ? Espoir quand tu nous tiens.

Il trouva suffisamment de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

Déception. N'avait on eu aucune pitié de lui pour l'avoir jeté dans le premier étang venu ?

Il flottait dans l'eau. Clair et limpide, parsemée de pétale de fleur blanche.

Et il était seul.

- Tu est réveillé ?

Il avait sursauté. Qui avait parlé ?

- N'ai pas peur…je ne te ferais rien.

Mais ou était cette personne ? Il s'agitait faiblement, épuisant le peu de force qui lui restait. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à rester tranquille.

Une femme. C'était une femme. D'une beauté si lumineuse, quelle semblait irradier la lumière elle même.

Gin en avait ouvert les yeux de surprise.

La femme lui souriait chaleureusement. Il se sentait apaiser, il n'était pas seul. Il lui fit un sourire timide. Il avait peur. Allait elle le rejeter ?

Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

- Tu est mort Gin.

Il n'était pas surpris. Il était mort. Il le savait. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il viendrait ici.

- Qui êtes vous ? Réussit il a murmurer faiblement.

La caresse dans ses cheveux s'arrêta.

- Quelqu'un qui te veux du bien.

Elle c'était penchée sur lui, lui avait murmuré des mots et lui avait fermé les yeux.

Gin s'en allait, définitivement cette fois ci. Son corps dérivant sur l'eau, attendant d'être engloutit par les flots pour une prochaine réincarnation.

Debout sur la surface aqueuse, la belle jeune femme regardait son protégé avec tendresse, lui souhaitant le bonheur et la réussite qui lui avait manqué autrefois.

Elle s'en voulait tout de même. Elle ne l'avait pas protéger correctement dans sa vie.

Qui lui avait dit que le rôle d'ange gardien, ou de passeur d'âme était facile ?

Même si elle devait bafouer les règles. Elle ne le laisserais plus seul. Pour une vie, elle se battrait pour la sienne.

* * *

><p>Hum.<p>

Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui pouvait arriver à un shinigami lorsqu'il mourrait. Donc dans mon imaginaire ça donne à peu près ça.

Et puis, Gin est dans mon top 5 de mes personnages mangas préférés, je lui devais au moins ça.

Voilà, pas de suite prévu. (Mais si j'ai des commentaires qui me demande de la continuer j'essayerais d'en créer une)

Bye Bye.

Hira.


End file.
